


Ночные огни / Night lights

by poisonedbird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Illusions, M/M, Masturbation, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbird/pseuds/poisonedbird
Summary: Принято считать, что болотные огоньки заводят путников в трясину, из которой невозможно выбраться. Однако иногда они освещают скрытый путь для тех, кто решится по нему пойти.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	Ночные огни / Night lights

— Прекрасная рыба, Уилл.

— Была моя очередь добывать мясо.

Уилл Грэм отчаянно не хотел получать удовольствие от этого ужина. Но оно было больше него, сильнее. Оно сворачивалось внутри, то и дело задевая внутренности шипастым хвостом и отвечая тихим утробным рыком на короткие, внимательные взгляды Джека.

— Она ароматнее и плотнее тех видов, что выращивают специально. Я считаю, что форель — очень ницшеанская рыба. Особенности ее дикого существования находят свой путь во вкус ее плоти.

Уилл не поднимал глаз на Ганнибала, зная, что увидит на его лице ровно то же самое удовольствие, которое сдерживал в себе. Но оно не будет бледной тенью за решеткой. Доктор Лектер позволит его кожистым крыльям развернуться, а когтистым лапам мягко улечься по обе стороны от стола. Удовольствие, безопасное только для Ганнибала. Удовольствие, которое тот почти заботливо старался взрастить в Уилле.

— Надеюсь, «добывать мясо» не означает, что вы все еще сомневаетесь в том, что я подаю к столу? — ирония в словах была настолько очевидной, настолько чистой и прозрачной, что тут же исчезала из поля зрения. Обман, сотканный из предельной ясности.

— Никаких сомнений, доктор Лектер. Только раны, которые мы нанесли друг другу на пути к истине.

Уилл едва не поморщился и остановился лишь потому, что укол раздражения исходил не от него самого — он принадлежал тому неизведанному, что сидело внутри. Что он хотел отринуть, и с чем он хотел слиться воедино. Профайлер позволил золотому маятнику качнуться. Лишь немного, лишь для того, чтобы взглянуть на Джека не своими глазами. На секунду его поглотила безграничная насмешка над Кроуфордом. Ганнибал видел его подозрения, так же ясно, как и форель на собственной тарелке. И так же намеревался проглотить их целиком, вместе с Джеком. Уилл моргнул, сгоняя наваждение.

— Именно поэтому мы должны минуть извинения и прощение.

Разумеется. Потому что в них нет никакой необходимости. Потому что никто не чувствует сожаления за плоды своих деяний. Потому что никто не собирается останавливаться.

Они говорили о Чесапикском Потрошителе на протяжении всего ужина, виртуозно подгоняя детали расследования и профиля под доктора Чилтона. С каждым фактом, с каждым утверждением разговор превращался во все более комичный спектакль, фарс, который мог заинтересовать даже Мольера. Уилл видел, с каким наслаждением Ганнибал жонглировал словами, вкладывая в них два, три, четыре смысла, сводящие любые слова к четкому и ясному пониманию.

Джек предложил подвезти Уилла и тот не стал отказываться. Ганнибал проводил их с вежливой улыбкой, заслуживающей почетное место в палате мер и весов.

— Доброй ночи, Джек. Уилл, жду вас завтра вечером.

Профайлер не удивился. Прощаются с тем, кого оставляют. Ганнибал же не был намерен выпускать его из своего поля зрения. Впрочем, эта интенция была более чем взаимной. Возможно, даже чуть больше, чем Грэм мог себе позволить. Ганнибал лишь вежливо напомнил, что ему не уйти.

Дорога домой прошла в молчании, тягостном для Кроуфорда и вполне приемлемом для Уилла. Его кости, жилы, вены были наполнены прошедшим ужином и отголосками наслаждения, которое испытывал Ганнибал от той ситуации, в которой они оказались. Всем было все известно. И никто, кроме него, не мог ничего с этим поделать. Возможно, Джек питал призрачные надежды на то, что Ганнибал захлебнется в собственном триумфе, но Уилл видел всю их эфемерность.

Маятник снова качнулся, почти невесомо, ровно для того, чтобы далекий гул двигателя, жесткая спинка сидения и летящая под колеса дорога исчезли. Чтобы Грэм прислонился плечом к косяку кухонной двери, прокручивая в бокале остатки вина и наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал моет посуду. Широкая спина, едва заметные складки на рубашке, перекатывающиеся, возникающие и пропадающие с каждым движением рук. Точные, аккуратные движения и медленно растущая стопка блестящих от воды тарелок. Уилл бездумно скользил взглядом по уложенным волосам, ловящим бледный верхний свет, по заметным под тканью мышцам, когда доктору требовалось дотянуться до самой высокой полки, по мелькнувшей на мгновение белизне рубашки между ремнем и жилетом. В голове было предельно ясно и пусто.

— Еще вина? — Ганнибал не оборачивался. Уилл вполне допускал, что степень наполненности он мог определить или на слух, или по запаху. Или по крошечному отражению в мало-мальски зеркальной поверхности. Ганнибал смотрел на него отовсюду, его глаза отражались в хромированных шкафчиках, в кастрюлях и оконном стекле. Он всегда наблюдал, и чем дольше они узнавали друг друга, тем пристальнее был его взгляд. Дольше. Больше. Тем меньше на Уилле оставалось белых пятен. Тем яснее Уилл мог видеть самого себя, отраженного в зрачках Ганнибала. Такого же. И одновременно иного. Вдоль стен и потолка, уложив по периметру острый хвост и поджав лапы, расположилось чудовище, время от времени втягивающее воздух чешуйчатыми ноздрями.

— Уилл... Уилл! — Грэм моргнул, фокусируясь на темном силуэте дома за лобовым стеклом, очерченном лишь бледным лунным светом. Освещения, которое он оставил с утра, не было. Должно быть, пробки, которые он так долго обещал себе заменить, все же сгорели к чертям.

— Извини, кажется, задремал. Спасибо что подвез. — Профайлер открыл дверь и едва заметно дернулся, когда Джек удержал его за предплечье.

— Мы должны поймать этого сукиного сына.

Грэм обернулся. Джек весь был покрыт тонкой, едва заметной в полутьме паутиной, наброшенной Ганнибалом. Он был достаточно умен, чтобы заметить ее и не делать резких движений, чтобы не увязнуть еще сильнее. Но впервые Уилл увидел страх. Боязнь провала, боязнь того, что все жертвы были напрасны. Кроуфорд впервые стоял на грани так долго и впервые увидел пропасть за своей спиной. Однако не только он открыл для себя что-то новое. За ужином Уилл понял, что пропасть не только у того за спиной. Что сам Грэм, в котором Джек видит опору, несет в себе такую же потенциальную пропасть. И это ощущение определенно требовало размышлений на свой счет.

— Я знаю, Джек. Доброй ночи.

Уилл вывел стаю в ночь, наблюдая за тем, как собаки носятся за палками и друг за другом, оставляя в снегу цепочки следов и целые дороги, которыми пользовались более мелкие члены стаи, не желая нырять в пушистые сугробы. Он не стал уводить их далеко, опасаясь, что в ночном лесу кто-то может провалиться в овраг или напороться на что-то. В конце концов Уилл загнал стаю на кухню и накормил, проследив, чтобы никто не лез в чужую миску. Ледяной и резкий свет фонарика на мобильном казался в доме чем-то чужеродным, поэтому Уилл поспешил разжечь камин, пока стая была занята ужином. В какой-то степени его удивляло то, насколько легко он смог привнести порядок в жизнь своих собак и как долго не мог справиться со своей.

Эта мысль заставила его замереть с небольшим поленом в руках, которое должно было отправиться в огонь. Идея того, что Ганнибал обращается с ним, как со своим псом, была даже не неуместной, а просто неудачной. Отношения животного с хозяином просты и прозрачны. Факт доминирования и подчинения в них очевиден и необходим для спокойного сосуществования. Они различны и не равны по своей природе. Однако его взаимодействие с Ганнибалом было совершенно иного рода.

Покачав головой, Уилл поднялся с колен и отошел от огня, подвигая собачьи лежанки ближе к решетке и пуская стаю на свои места. Они свернулись клубками, образуя небольшой разноцветный ковер, единый засыпающий организм. Кто-то уже закрыл глаза, положив морду на спину соседа, кто-то все еще внимательно смотрел на Уилла, ожидая непонятно чего. Некоторое время он смотрел на то, как отблески пламени подсвечивают шерсть и ложатся на иногда подрагивающие уши и хвосты, на медленно поднимающиеся от размеренного дыхания бока.

В конце концов Уилл отвернулся. Дом еще не успел остыть настолько, чтобы был ощутим контраст. Электрическое отопление было в свое время единственным вариантом, на который Грэму пришлось согласиться. И который сегодня его подвел. Зимняя ночь рано или поздно возьмет свое, но у Уилла еще были на нее планы.

Он собрал в спальне все чашки и небольшие емкости, которые смог отыскать, и на несколько сантиметров заполнил рисом, лежавшим у дальней стенки кухонного шкафа бог знает сколько. За ящиком снастей стояла коробка с полусотней простых восковых свечей. Уилл зажигал их медленно, ловя себя на едва заметном ощущении ритуальности происходящего. Дрожащие огоньки медленно заполняли комнату, приживаясь на комоде, стульях, тумбочке, подоконнике. Они не разгоняли темноту, они оживляли ее, делая более концентрированной, более пластичной.

Уилл опустился на кровать, блуждая взглядом по комнате. Каждый отблеск пламени, каждый блик казался огнем в глазах, следящих за ним. Заполняющих все свободное пространство, заменяющих воздух и сливающихся с темнотой. Ему больше не нужно было тянуться к маятнику, воспроизводя случившееся преступление или не случившийся вариант развития вечера. Он лишь выпустил шипастое существо наружу, еще юное, молодое, еще не такое опытное и пока с трудом стоящее на подгибающихся лапах.

Расфокусированный взгляд упал на стоящее в углу кресло, на котором Грэм обычно копил влажные после нервного сна футболки. И сейчас оно не было пустым. Уилл видел изгиб рук, покоящихся на подлокотниках, идеальный узел галстука, скрещенные ноги и горящие золотым огнем зрачки в черных глазах на таком же черном лице. Ганнибал следил за ним с легкой усмешкой, пристально, цепко. С неутолимым голодом. Заполняя собой все пространство, сливаясь с чудовищем, которое выползло из груди Уилла. Едва заметно подаваясь вперед, но не вставая.

Уилл прикоснулся к своей шее, смыкая пальцы, чувствуя, как под подушечками бьется пульс. Как темнота обволакивает ладони, проникает в кости, заполняя их, превращая касание в чужое, крепкое, живое. Руки скользят по плечам, разминая затекшие мышцы. По собственной коже, зная, что никогда в жизни не сможет воспроизвести своими ладонями тот взгляд, которым его касается Ганнибал — всеобъемлющий, поглощающий, впитывающийся и проникающий внутрь.

Каждый из огоньков становится этим взглядом, словно тысячи рук покрывают его тело с ног до головы. Уилл откидывается на кровать, слегка приподнимая голову, чтобы убедиться в очевидном — кресло напротив даже не думает пустовать. Ганнибал наклонился вперед, несколько прядей упали на лоб, не отбрасывая теней. Лишь огонь на дне зрачков стал ярче. Он пробирался в солнечное сплетение, расползался по внутренностям и заполнял сосуды.

Уилл торопливо расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, душащей воротником. Возбуждение неторопливо расходилось по телу, дыхание стало тяжелее. Ему хотелось больше. Ему было нужно больше. Электрические импульсы пробивали позвоночник, скапливаясь внизу живота.

«Я один в этой темноте»

«Ты не один, Уилл. Я стою прямо рядом с тобой»

Брюки неприятно давили на вставший член и Грэм поспешил избавиться от них, краем уха услышав что-то, похожее на одобрительное рычание. Он хотел, чтобы оно не прекращалось. Пронизывающий взгляд делал Уилла изысканным блюдом или великолепным произведением, сосредоточением всего внимания и желания. От этого перехватывало дыхание, сдавливало грудную клетку. Уилл сжал член через ткань боксеров, ощущавшуюся на разгоряченной коже гораздо грубее обычного. Пальцы надавили, почти жестко, почти бесцеремонно, проходясь по всей длине. Уилл слегка выгнулся, выдыхая сквозь зубы, и вывернул шею, не желая даже на секунду выпускать кресло из вида.

И натыкаясь на приподнятые уголки губ, слегка обнажающиеся резцы. Заставляя Уилла глухо выдохнуть и крепче сжать основание члена. Видя расползающуюся в ответ улыбку, больше похожую на оскал. Он двигает рукой, зная, что на серой ткани медленно выступает крошечное пятно смазки. Зная, что от внимания Ганнибала это деталь не ускользнет. Как и любая другая деталь.

Уилл запустил руку под резинку белья, почти раздраженно стаскивая его с ног. Чувствуя, как натягиваются манжеты на запястьях, как член прижимает мешающий угол рубашки к животу. Он неторопливо расстегивает ее подрагивающими пальцами, не находя сил стянуть целиком, и снова откидывается на спину, полностью повернув голову к креслу. Выставляя себя напоказ. Так, как прежний Уилл Грэм никогда бы не смог. Так, как нынешнему далось бы с трудом. Так, как того хотел бы Ганнибал.

И тот смотрел, впитывая, забирая, обволакивая золотом, льющимся из пылающих зрачков, заставляя ладонь двигаться быстрее, жестче, выдирая стоны сквозь сжатые зубы. Одно мгновение, один удар сердца — и Ганнибал нависает над ним, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны головы и коленями вокруг бедер. Никаких прикосновений, все тот же взгляд, все те же огни, так близко и так недоступно одновременно.

Уилл закусывает губу, вбиваясь в собственный кулак, и слышит утробный рык, не сразу понимая, что тот вырывается из его же глотки. Прямо в черные губы напротив. Уилл дрожит, кончая, захлебывается воздухом, который застревает в легких, слепнет от темноты, смешанной с танцующими огнями, тонет в том, что заманчиво обещают темные, мерцающие глаза. Он почти готов согласиться и принять тот мир, который их обладатель предлагает сложить к его ногам.

Уилл закрывает глаза. Дыхание восстанавливается медленно, реальность обрушивается почти мгновенно. Огни свечей все те же, но в них больше нет священного, почти жертвенного блеска. Темнота хотела от него согласия, звала его демонов в свои объятия — и, в конце концов, получила их. И это не казалось ему концом мира. Лишь началом становления.

Холод подступает стремительно и со всех сторон. Уилл быстро стаскивает рубашку и вытирает ею ладонь и живот. Но этого недостаточно — пот быстро остывает на коже липкой и противной пленкой, поэтому душ превращается в вынужденное и необходимое зло. Грэм тихо шипит, когда ледяная вода ударяет по разгоряченной коже. Кажется, еще секунда и от него начнет идти пар. Она смывает с него все, что было прежде, и оставляет за собой пустоту в голове, блаженную и желанную.

Уилл яростно растирает мышцы полотенцем, пытаясь отыскать крупицы тепла, и одевается в самые теплые вещи, какие может найти. Возвращается к потрескивающему камину и спящим собакам. Парочка лениво открывают глаза и, не обнаружив угрозы, засыпают. Всего лишь хозяин, бродящий в ночи. Уилл может потревожить их, забравшись в середину. Согреться о мягкие, пушистые бока. Он делал так несколько раз, когда кошмары одолевали слишком сильно, когда только стая могла оградить от лезущих изо всех щелей монстров. Он даже отчасти хочет этого. Но только отчасти.

Уилл уходит на кухню и наощупь находит телефон. Один из пары номеров. Он знает, чего хочет гораздо сильнее. Пять длинных гудков, каждый из которых раньше рождал сомнение. Которого больше нет.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Лектер.

— Добрый вечер, Уилл.


End file.
